


A Psionic in training (Psionic!Troll!Reader x Sollux or Reader x Psionic!Troll!Mituna)

by Blueberry2345



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 16:15:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14476425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberry2345/pseuds/Blueberry2345
Summary: Your name is (Y/n) (L/n), are a yellow blooded troll, which most likely means you have a power common among others of your blood chaste, you are a Psionic. . . Though you have trouble controlling your powers, so you decide to take a class to be taught by the Ψiioniic to help you use your powers, his sons, Sollux and Mituna, come as well to give you advice, and to watch. . . but what happens when you start to fall for one of them?





	A Psionic in training (Psionic!Troll!Reader x Sollux or Reader x Psionic!Troll!Mituna)

**Author's Note:**

> keep in mind that i suck at staying in character so XD  
> i'm also not good at writing fanfics  
> also i might mess up on typing quirks. . . XD

Your name is (Y/n) (L/n), and today is a special day, today is the day you'd finally go to your Psionic class, and let's just say, you were a little nervous. . . Oh who are you kidding! You're so nervous you could have just slept in your coon all day, but you can't be lazy, you realize you need to break the lazy habit you have if you're going to be any good at being a Psionic, that crap requires energy. You speak in a 'Normal way of 5peaking' a 5 taking the place of the s, and that's about it, nothing really special about your quirk, but oh well.   
You take a step out of your hive and are greeted by the normal darkness of the night of Alternia, all trolls are nocturnal because of the sun being to intense, so they only wake at night, daytime is to dangerous. You then decide to glare up at one of the moons. . . the green one, always feels like there's someone on it, watching you . . . you shake your head, probabaly just your wild imagination, and keep walking you have somewhere to be! A class to take! You think it would be a good idea to run there, but you tend to have close to no energy and don't see a use in running somewhere.  
You walk along the streets your hoodie hood pulled over you head, so that you wouldn't get attacked, being a lowblood is pretty dangerous, especially if you're just wondering around in a mostly midblood highblood area. It kind of makes you aggravated that the class is so far away, you hated walking through here, considering you only did it twice, got attacked the first time, it was awful. Thankfully you got through there safely t be honest you don't want to walk through here everyday, might want to try finding another way.  
Now you seem to be in a more lowblood populated area, good gog, much better. You take off your hood feeling much more comfortable, you then make your way to a one story building, looks like the building on the website to sign up for this Psionic class. You go inside and are greeted by a troll wearing a helmet that seemed to hide his eyes, he was just a bit taller then you, not much but a bit. "H3LL0!" He greets you in a happy but loud tone, you almost jumped out of your skin! you weren't expecting him to be so loud!  
"Hello" You say to him in your somewhat dignified manor  
"UM, WH47'H5 Y0UR3 N4M3? W3 H4PP3N T0 B3 W4171NG F0R 7H50M30N3 N4M3D (Y/N) (L/N)" the way he said your name was rather adorable, he had a lisp, which you've honestly never seen before.  
"You happen to be 5tanding right in front of (Y/n) (L/n)" You say calmly and he perks up, and smiles, okay, his smile is absolutely dorky, someone like this is bound to have a matesprit already, he's too adorable.  
"4H! W3LL, 1'M M1TUN4 C4PT0R! N1C3 T0 M33T Y0U! R1GH7 7H17H5 W4Y!" He takes your hand and starts to lead you to a gym like room, but there was nothing in it except for a few balls and stuff, which you were guessing was to train the Psionic powers, why else would they be there?  
"0K4Y S0 W3 57H0ULD PR0848LY W417 F0R Ψ110N11C T0 G37 H3R3, H3 17H5 Y0UR 734CH3R 4FT3R 4LL" Mituna says rather calmly for someone as loud as him, at this point he had also let go of your hand.  
"oh my god can you 2hut up, ii'm tryiing to work on 2omethiing!" Another Yellowblooded troll was sitting in the corner with a computer on his lap, he seemed to be glaring at Mituna, that's when you notice they look slightly similar to one another, both having red and blue things over their eyes, both having lisps, and the dual horns atop their heads were kind of the same to, both pointed, dual horns are kind of a special thing for yellow bloods, Psionic or not. Were they related somehow?  
"7H50RRY 7H50LLUX!" Mituna shouted at the troll presumably called Sollux  
"Pii2h" Sollux returns to his computer, and starts typing really fast, {what was he even doing? Coding?} You thought to yourself. You decided not to bother him for the time being.  
You hear the door open and turn your purple and green eyes to face it, yes, your eyes were that color, and they had always been, it's a yellow blood thing. Another yellow blooded troll walks in the room, taller then the other two, you had a guess on who he was, a really good guess, Ψiioniic.  
"Greetiing2" He waved at you then held out his hand "I'm Ψiioniic"  
"(Y/n) (L/n)" you take his hand and shake it.  
Pulling away he gave you a toothy grin of sorts, this was your teacher, your Psionics teacher, great, who were the other two though? Were they like, other students or just here to watch you fail miserably? probably the second idea. You smiled back and then he started talking again.  
You had a feeling that today was going to be a long, non-lazy, learning day.

**Author's Note:**

> and there we go, sorry it's kinda short this first chapter but oh well XD


End file.
